


Why Did You Marry Me?

by Nataeshumu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Bad attempt at humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, I am Seoksoo deprived, Joshua has a sister, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Other tags to be added, Top Seokmin exept there's no smut, Unrequited Love, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataeshumu/pseuds/Nataeshumu
Summary: A SeokSoo cliche AU where Seokmin and Joshua— two boys who don’t get along— get married to each other and decide to fake their relationship in front of their relatives.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 10





	Why Did You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for cliche and deprived of SeokSoo cliches so I make one myself and now I don't know how to feel because my writing doesn't satisfy me. *sobs* 
> 
> Excuse my typographical and grammar errors

“So, you know how this goes.” Joshua lets the family lawyer’s voice go in and past his ears. He looks at his younger sister who smiles, expression unreadable. 

Yes. He knows how this goes. A family tradition, arranged marriage. He was there when his sister reached 19, saw her sign a contract that allotted her and her partner five months to make the arrangement work. 

Now, Three years have passed since his sister’s marriage. They both decided to end the arrangement, too many things clashed over the time they were together that staying together didn’t make sense. All this diminished any hope in Joshua. 

With no thoughts in his head, he signed all papers handed to him. He didn’t know how to feel. Long ago, he had already accepted the fact that he’ll be tied to someone by paper. 

“You’ll meet your partner next week.” He nodded absentmindedly, eyes shifting to his mother who smiled at him. So far (except for his sister), all marriage arrangements in their family were successful, but he didn’t want himself to expect. 

  
  
  


=

  
  
  


Joshua’s mind wandered as he worked, his part-time job at the small cafe near their house. He scolded himself, trying to pay more attention to the orders of the customers and the numbers on the cashier machine, but he still couldn’t get his head out of the clouds. He wandered in his own thoughts of so many things but at the same time, nothing. It felt like there were so many things in his mind but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was he’s thinking about. 

“Hey Josh, can you hand me the pen?”

He hummed in response, reaching for the pen holder on his left without looking. Would his parents ask him to move in with his partner? How come they didn’t get to meet each other before signing the contracts? What if-

“Holy shit-!” 

Joshua froze in place as he felt his hand collide with the cold tray in his coworker’s hand. “Oh my god,” He exclaimed breathily. His eyes watched as his coworker swiftly let go of the tray and focused on the iced coffee spilled on him. 

_ Oh my god, it’s my fault. _

A noise left his mouth as he belatedly registered what happened. “I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t- this. Here-” He grabbed the handkerchief in his pocket and rubbed it on the man’s shirt, cringing when it didn’t do anything to control the damage. 

Due to his embarrassment, Joshua failed to notice how the man flinched and moved away from Joshua’s stubborn hold. He groaned, his frustration growing. “Stop it-” When Joshua continued to wipe his handkerchief on his shirt, he stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “It’s no use, dumbass.” The words left his mouth before he could even register. His chest filling with guilt when he saw the ashamed surprise in Joshua’s eyes. “Wait- no. I didn’t-” 

“Oh I’m sorry? Try looking at where you’re going next time.” He was surprised at how quick Joshua’s expression changed. From looking like he’s on the verge of crying to raising his head as if preparing for a fight. Joshua smirked inwardly at the shock on the guy’s face. Come to think of it, he’s never seen this guy.

“Are you new here?” He asked, scanned him and looked with pity at the coffee stained shirt. 

“No. I’m filling in for my friend.” The man bit out. He wiped his hands(wet with coffee) harshly on his pants. “Must suck to have a coworker like you.” He glared at Joshua, then he was gone. Leaving a very much embarrassed and angry Joshua with extra work to do. 

  
  
  


= 

  
  
  


“Dude, you can’t just leave while on shift! You’re gonna get me fired!” 

Seokmin opened the can of beer with a little too much force, causing the liquid to splatter. “If I didn’t leave that cafe I really would’ve gotten you fired once I claw that man’s hair from his head.” 

Soonyoung gasped through the phone speaker, “Don’t cause a scene!” 

“I didn’t! That’s why I left.” He sipped his beer, hoping it would help cool his blood down. That encounter he had with Soonyoung’s coworker didn’t help calm down his growing frustration caused by his parents. 

“Who was it anyways? I’m sure it was an accident.” Seokmin rolled his eyes. “I know it was an accident. I would’ve let it go if only your coworker wasn’t such an ass.” 

Soonyoung let out a wail, “But all my coworkers are nice! Maybe you said something that pissed them off??” He continued, and if he wasn’t his best friend Seokmin would’ve hung up the second his voice raised. 

“That’s besides the point.” Seokmin gritted his teeth. He gulped down his beer when he heard Soonyoung gasped and prepared himself for an earful. 

“What did you say? Did you call them a dumbass?! Oh god, was it Jisung? Hoseok? Who was it?? Hello?!” 

Seokmin groaned. “I don’t know- and I didn't mean to, okay? I had a bad morning.” 

“What did they look like? Because I’m such an amazing friend, I’ll apologize for you.” Seokmin rolled his eyes again, moving to take another sip of his beer only to find out there was none left.

“I don’t know- a man? Brown hair. About as tall as me? I think- I don’t know, maybe I’m a little bit taller?” 

“I need more details, Seok.” 

“I don’t know! Sorry I was too busy controlling my anger and resisting the urge to rip his hand off and claw my eyes out that I didn’t get the chance to look into every detail of his face!” 

…

“Damn dude, didn’t know you were this wild.” 

“You're ridiculous.” 

“I’m being a good friend.”

“Whatever. Enjoy your engagement party.” 

“It’s not my engagement party.”

“Yeah, but you wish it were.” 

  
  
  


=

  
  
  


“I’m sure he’ll be nice.” Amelia, his sister, said from the passenger seat. “You don’t know that.” He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Today was the day he’ll meet his partner. Joshua has thought of all the pros and cons of running away and decided that five months of marriage wouldn’t be worth running away from his family.  _ And he’s sure they’ll cut off his card and that means no money which means no food and shelter and clothes and working at the cafe won’t work because then he’ll be easily found since they know he works there and all his extra earnings are strictly for school only. Running away felt like it was never even an option in the first place. _

“Be thankful they’re marrying you off to a boy.” Amelia groaned, no actual bite in her words. 

“That’s because they didn’t know of your sexuality.” Joshua bit his lips as they got closer to their destination. A restaurant not so far from the city.

Oh right, did he mention this was a family dinner? With both families present. 

“I was  _ nineteen.  _ I didn’t even know  _ my own _ sexuality.” She said as the navigator ordered them to take a left turn. Joshua took a right turn. 

“And that’s why they’re marrying you off to a girl when you turn 25.” His voice faltered by the end as he kept taking the wrong turns. “Jisoo why the hell are you driving away from the restaurant??” 

“Shut up. I need to mentally prepare myself for this, okay?” 

“They literally gave you a week to prepare???” 

“A week too short, Lia. Way too short.” 

  
  
  


_ Honk-! _

  
  
  


“Shit-” Joshua hissed as he stomped on the brake pedal. His heart stammered in his chest once he realized that they almost had an accident.  _ Because of that stupid car that cut lanes right when he was about to take a turn.  _

Joshua honked his car and the window to the other car opened, Joshua did the same. “Don’t you know how to drive?! Fucking idiot.” He shouted once his car window was fully opened- “You?!” 

_ Oh my god, it’s the guy who called me dumbass.  _

“What about me?! And sorry I’m in a hurry!” Joshua scoffed, seems like he’s been forgotten. He felt his blood boil as he looked at the same face of the man who called him a dumbass  _ (also the same man who he spilled coffee on but we don’t talk about that).  _

“Jisoo, we’re gonna be late.” His sister tugged at his sleeve. Joshua inhaled, he wasn’t about to let the man who left him to work alone on a busy hour in the cafe ruin his day more than it already is. With another sigh, and a roll of the eye, he closed his window and proceeded to their destination. 

  
  
  


= 

  
  
  


“Now that dinner's over. Let’s get on with the contract?” 

Joshua wanted to scream. He barely ate anything and the portions that he managed to swallow were slowly forcing their way out of his mouth. 

He took a long deep breath to calm his nerves down. Over the span of an hour he learned that: this restaurant served terrible food, his heartbeat can beat at such a fascinating pace, his sister ate two servings of pasta, the old man in front of him seemed weak though he was the same age as his father, mothers always did the talking, his partner hasn’t signed the contract yet and will only sign it after the dinner— at his choice with no force  _ at all _ — unlike Joshua, his partner’s name is Lee Seokmin, he is currently sitting across from him, he is also the guy that called him a dumbass, and the guy who almost crashed into his car. 

A.k.a. The guy who managed to make his blood boil everytime they crossed paths. 

His whole posture was tense when he entered the restaurant. And he  _ froze _ like an iceberg in the north pole when his eyes met Seokmin’s who sat across Joshua’s parents. There was nothing more he wanted than to run away, right there and then. But his sister gently pushed him forward, and his eyes immediately met his mother’s, always so soft and gentle. Joshua’s always been a mother’s boy. 

Seokmin’s father took out a folder and a pen from his bag and handed it to Seokmin. The air in the room suddenly shifted into something heavy and suffocating. Everyone watched as the folder was laid in front of Seokmin. Joshua unknowingly held his breath as the hand with the pen hung in the air, waiting for Seokmin to take it. 

He exhaled and hung his head low, feeling himself relax. There was no way Seokmin would sign the contract, especially not after their unfortunate encounters. So he let himself relax, a ghost of a smile on his lips. If a family member remained unmarried until 25, then all arranged marriages will be stopped. Meaning this would be Joshua’s first and last arrangement. And he didn’t even have to get through it. Bless him for having such a lucky soul. 

He raised his head, throat feeling dry, to take the glass of orange juice in hand. He glanced across him when he tipped his head back to drink the juice. 

His breath hitched.

Seokmin was looking at him. Straight in the eye. Then he looked down, the noise of the pen dragging against the paper made Joshua cringe. 

“It’s settled.” 

His mother smiled when he glanced at Joshua who’s eyes were wide open and mouth hung low whilst looking straight at Seokmin. 

“Happy marriage, boys!” 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 😭
> 
> Somebody give me more seoksoo/jihan/cheolsoo/junhao cliches before I start making them myself and questioning my decisions all over again 😭😭😭
> 
> Will continue if people like it *more aggressive crying*


End file.
